Chapter 19
This is the nineteenth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Awed by Xi's bedroom, Jinghua leaves him to sleep as he sits alone on the house rooftop to consider the state he is in. Noting the huge gap between them and whether he is even supposed to continue as a soul image, Jinghua's seclusion is interrupted by a tall woman who wants to speak in private. Appearances * Yang Jinghua * Duanmu Xi * Shiyao Qin * Yin Huaya Plot Synopsis Taking a moment to consider that the whole mountain belongs to Duanmu’s family, Jinghua then asks should it not be weird that Xi’s own bedroom is as big as a holiday cottage.Page 1 With that Jinghua wants to end his relationship with Xi. Qin raps him on the head in response, in this situation he should not want to end the relationship rather be saying that as a rich guy they should be friends and Jinghua should be trying to get close to him. It is felt that with the gap between them being too large, Xi is totally out of his league and is an enemy. Jinghua also picks up on Qin’s suggestion that they get close, if Xi did not bring bad luck to him that would be good enough. Gloating that as the fiancé she gets the special guest room downstairs, Qin bids goodbye to Jinghua as he leaves. Unable to believe it, he responds by pointing how she is getting the large benefits and leaving him alone.Page 2 Entering Xi’s bedroom, that is the size of a large house, Jinghua cannot even comment on something resembling a five star hotel. He is awed by the mix of traditional and modern design, it is so unreal Jinghua asks if the author is alright drawing it all.Page 3 Sliding a door across, Xi enters the area leaving Jinghua struck further as he comments even his body is perfect. He wants to die, but is already dead.Page 4 Without speaking, Xi instantly gets into bed and goes to sleep. Pausing, Jinghua looks and see’s Xi is listening to a music player as he falls asleep and he asks if that is really the case that he’s going to sleep right now.Page 5-6 Asking him what, Jinghua wonders where he is to sleep, Xi does not know asking if the dead even need to do so. Jinghua has been so energetic that he somehow forgot that he was dead before acknowledging that it is true that he does not need to sleep, or eat.Pages 6-8 He then exclaims that if Xi sleeps what about him, he is bored. He asks what is he to do, sit and watch him. Recoiling slightly, Jinghua listens as Xi asks him if he knows what time it is. Though he probably does not remember, Xi has been running around for him for hours today. The sun is coming up and though Jinghua will not feel tired, Xi does.Page 8 When Jinghua asks that Xi at least has to arrange for a place for him to stay his sentence is cut short by having a pillow hurled into his face. Xi tells him bluntly that there is a 180 feet radius limit he can go wherever he wants.Page 9 Coming to the conclusion that Xi is moody in bed, Jinghua moves to sit alone on the rooftop. Staring ahead at the night sky he curses aloud, with the 180 feet radius he cannot in fact actually leave this building.Pages 9-10 Continuing to curse Xi as shameless, with one thing after another Jinghua says he is going to die of anger. As he holds his knees and buries his face in them Jinghua notes he is already dead and nothing can even compare. He cannot die again even if he got angry enough and swears at his circumstances.Page 10 Speaking aloud he registers the difference between one person and another and how the gap can be so wide. He looks out the the star lit sky as he roughly guessed that Xi was tall, rich and handsome before, bbut never thought it would be to this point.Page 11 It all feels so unreal to him, that yesterday he was still a pauper and then died. That today he became a soul image and started living in such a rich household’s mansion. As he lies spread out on the rooftop Jinghua says this has been the longest night in his entire life.Pages 11-12 He wonders about Yangming masters and just what sort of existence they lead. As he stares upwards at the clouds he thinks what is he going to do now, can he really exist as a soul image like this. Whether is this, the purpose of him staying in the world.Page 13-14 Pages 13-15 His solitude is broken as someone steps towards him. Addressing him as exorcist boy, a tall woman with green hair and a lily pad umbrella suggests for them to talk in private.Pages 14-15 Differences Between the Manga and Anime Notes and Trivia * Commenting on Xi’s bedroom, Jinghua breaks the fourth wall by asking if the author is hanging on drawing it all. * It is revealed that the dead like Jinghua do not need to eat or sleep. * There is a 180 feet radius limit between a Youmeishi and his spirit shadow, Jinghua in this case. * Xi’s ‘bedroom’, a lone standing building the size of a house takes up 420 squares in surface area. References Navigation Category:Media Category:Manhua